


is that a glowstick in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassian knows exactly what he's doing, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Erections, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Bodhi should have known better than to dress Cassian in his clothes for Halloween.





	is that a glowstick in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 13 Days of Sniperpilot Halloween, day 10: Parties, as well as the prompt: "We both show up in a lame/no costume, now everyone's teasing us."

Bodhi adjusted his costume with a groan. He knew they were basically phoning it in, but Cassian had been pulling extra shifts at the precinct, trying to wheedle Draven into letting him have Black Friday off instead of having to get up at the asscrack of dawn to keep idiotic housewives from beating each other to death over some ridiculous toy that would be forgotten by New Years. Bodhi was stuck at work more often than he’d like as well, Jyn’s idea to offer ‘foliage tours’ in one of the helicopters somehow more popular than either of them had realized it would be. As if trees didn’t have leaves from the ground or something, not that Bodhi couldn’t appreciate the breathtaking view coming up out of the valley. He did not appreciate the kid that had puked all over the floor of the helicopter, though he imagined that anyone down below appreciated it less. 

Still, he’s sure they could have come up with something better than dressing up in each other’s clothes. As an added frustration, Cassian was very aware of Bodhi's particular…partiality toward seeing him with Bodhi's favorite oversized sweater falling off one shoulder. 

He was being kind of a dick about it, if Bodhi was being honest with himself.

Pulling another beer from the ice filled cooler in the kitchen, Bodhi watched Cassian as he talked to Han. He was nursing a beer of his own, occasionally tipping his head back to expose the long line of his throat. Han made some kind of joke; Bodhi couldn't hear him over the music and the other conversations going on, but Cassian snorted mid-swallow, free hand covering his mouth and his upper body folding forward. The sweater slipped to one side, revealing Cassian's leanly muscled shoulder and the fact that he was wearing nothing underneath. Bodhi groaned, and tried to finish the rest of his beer in one swallow. 

“Is this a specific kind of torture just for you, or is he actually oblivious?” Jyn asked from beside him, using her foot to close the lid of the cooler after retrieving her own drink. 

“Oh, he knows what he's doing,” Bodhi said with a scowl. He couldn't maintain it for long, his mouth quirking up at the corners as he watched Cassian ruffle his hands through his hair and stretch. Everything about the sweater was huge, but the pair of jeans underneath were decidedly not. Cassian's penchant for loose jeans meant that _he_ had ended up with denim settled low on his hips, their difference in height lending toward the casual wrinkle at his ankles. Bodhi, however, preferred skinny jeans, and they framed Cassian's more well-defined thighs like a second skin, the shorter length revealing a surprisingly delicate turn of ankle. Bodhi felt his cheeks heat and Jyn chuckled darkly beside him. 

“Serves you right. If you'd bothered to find a regular costume you wouldn't be stuck behind the kitchen counter to keep everyone from seeing your reaction to Cassian in that getup. 

Bodhi jerked his head toward Jyn, who nudged him in the arm with her elbow. “Those jeans are loose, but they are not that loose my friend. Christ, it's like being back in high school with the two of you, inappropriate erections and all.”

Bodhi shoved Jyn half-heartedly. “You're terrible. Go away.”

Holding up her hands in surrender, Jyn backed out of the kitchen. “That may be true, but I'm not wrong,” she sang, still laughing at him. Bodhi thought decidedly unpleasant thoughts about his business partner until Cassian caught his attention again, tugging up the sweater to scratch idly at the hair on his stomach. Bodhi dropped his head onto the counter with a thud and moaned. Next year they were skipping the party entirely.

***

Cassian pushed him up against the wall, eyes darkening as he looked down at Bodhi's flushed face. Bodhi pushed back against the hold, straining to reach Cassian's lips, but Cassian ducked away and mouthed at Bodhi's neck instead. “Been wanting to do this all night,” he rumbled against Bodhi's skin, a shiver wending its way down Bodhi's spine at the declaration. 

He moaned, and tipped his head back further, hips jerking forward against the thigh tucked between his own. Every part of him was lit up, the consequence of three beers and whatever concoction of a shot Jyn had pushed into his hands when they'd walked into the party. He wasn't drunk, just pleasantly loose, and more than happy to let Cassian manhandle him into position. Cassian's hands tugged at his hips, encouraging the slow roll he'd started into a more intent rhythm. He bit down, gently, at the join of Bodhi's neck and shoulder, breathing damply against his skin. 

“Like how you look in my clothes.”

Bodhi hummed in response, winding one hand into Cassian's hair and the other around the nape of his neck. “Likewise. But you knew that, didn't you? Been driving me crazy all night.”

Cassian chuckled, sliding his mouth back up Bodhi's neck to suck a mark just below his ear. “I like you crazy. S’nice to know you still appreciate me after all these years.”

Bodhi made a noise of distress in the back of his throat, tugging Cassian away to gauge the meaning behind his words. He felt breathless, overwhelmed by Cassian surrounding him combined with the light-headed feeling of the blood in his body all rushing toward his dick. “Fuck, Cass, you know how I feel about you, right? Haven't stopped wanting you since the day we met. You're...you're it for me, you know?”

Cassian met his eyes, a smile whispering at the corners of his mouth. “I know, love. It's the same for me. Still like being able to make you stare.”

Bodhi took advantage of the pause, leaning forward to catch Cassian's lower lip between his and to slip his tongue into Cassian's mouth. This, between them, had always spoken more than words, the slick slide of tongues pouring love and desire into every heated kiss. Bodhi pulled back, thrusting his hips forward sharply for emphasis. “Let's go upstairs and get out of these ‘costumes’ already.”

Cassian grinned, pressing one more fervent kiss against Bodhi's lips before grabbing his hand. “Best idea you've had all night.”

They were definitely skipping the party next year, though he thought maybe he could get Cassian to dress up still. Just for him. 

"Happy Halloween, Cass."


End file.
